


Rise of Solo

by ForFangirls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: AU Where Everything From Rise of Skywalker Happens except Ben isnt dead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Yin/Yang Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFangirls/pseuds/ForFangirls
Summary: EXTREME SPOILERS for TROS! The writers were too lazy to find a way to give Ben Solo a happy ending at the end of his redemption arc so I guess I have to do it.Kylo Ren has killed billions of innocents, including his own father. While he may never be truly redeemed, he can do his best to help heal the wounds he caused. Time to go home and make amends, even that means going home to die for his crimes.The fluff starts in Ch4 so skip to avoid my plot bending and get right to the good stuff!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 134





	1. Mercy for His Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The Canon Divergence for The Rise of Skywalker: Ben Solo saves Rey using the Light Side healing technique but only knocks himself unconscious instead of dying. The pair are found on Exegol by Lando and Chewie and taken aboard The Falcon for medical attention.

“No.”

“No?” Lando said, incredulously.

“You don’t need to cuff him, he just ran into Palpatine’s fortress with little hope of surviving to save me! I think we can afford him a little trust.”

“Kid, just because he’s got a soft spot for you doesn’t mean he likes the rest of us anymore.”

Chewie voiced his agreement from the cockpit. Rey turned and glared at his back from the hall. Lando looked her over and saw her lack of injuries,

“Hope you don’t mind me asking, but how are you still standing?” Lando asked apprehensively.

“Ben _healed_ me. He gave his life force to me and brought me back after I… after I died.” Rey said, somewhat realizing for the first time that she had died.

“How did Ben even know you were there?”

“We-“ Rey cut herself off, hesitant to share anything about the Dyad bond with someone who couldn’t understand it. “We’re connected by the Force, two halves of a whole. The Force would connect our minds and help us communicate. It was… really annoying most of the time but it helped me see that Kylo is dead. I killed him. That’s Han and Leia’s son in there, and I don’t want him to wake up in handcuffs.”

Lando shook his head, and looked to Chewie who had gone silent. The ship seemed quiet, like it was waiting for a decision to be made. Waiting for the precedent to be set on how to treat the man who had betrayed the light only to betray and defeat the dark once and for all.

“Fine. Not like he couldn’t get out of them anyway. But there’s no way we can take him back to the Resistance base as a free man.”

Rey considered this for a moment before Lando spoke again, “Not without a plan.”

* * *

Ben Solo woke up in the Falcon. His heart was pounding, his skin felt cold and clammy from chilled sweat. His muscles were stiff and his leg ached. His head felt a little fuzzy but he could say aloud his parents’ names, where and when he was born, and the most important thing:

_I died.  
_

_ I did what Grandfather Anakin never could. I saved the woman I… that I love from dying. I completed his mission, and I did it with the power of the Light. _

_Huh, I hoped I’d become one with the Force… or the Sith, guess not._

_I don’t deserve it anyway._

_Wonder if being here on Dad’s ship means I’m in a good afterlife or a bad one. Probably a bad one, but I don’t feel afraid. The Force feels… calm, here._

_Could I have truly redeemed myself?_

Ben starts to straighten. He can see he’s laying down on the bench seat his parents frequently used as a medical bed. Last time he sat here was after he broke his arm on Endor. His mom held him as silent tears trailed down his face, soothing him quietly as his father wrapped his damaged arm.

His mind drifted back to the ghost of that memory.

“You shouldn’t let people push you like that, Ben.” His father muttered without making eye contact with him.

“He’s injured! Don’t criticize him now!” His mother snapped back, as ferocious as ever.

“Well maybe if you let him out once in a while he’d learn to fight back.”

“Maybe I don’t want our son to fight little kids on the playground. This is supposed to be peacetime!”

“You shouldn’t coddle him like this. Neither of us grew up safe and we’re fine!” Han yelled back, tightening his grip on Ben’s broken arm.

Ben closed his eyes, trying to hold in the whimper threatening to escape his throat. His dad’s hand squeezed around his already broken bone and made his vision darken. His head was pounding and his lungs were tightening from the pain. His mom was close enough she heard the choked whine anyway.

“Han you’re hurting him!” Leia shouted.

“Maybe then he’ll learn!” Han shouted then stormed off. Leia ran after him, calling his name with her hands balled in fists at his side.

Ben sat on the bench, holding his half-wrapped arm with tears still flowing down his face. He stared at the door as he listened to his parents’ footsteps slowly fade into the distance. His cries never sounded, why bother? No one would hear them anyway.

_No one ever heard him calling out from the pain._

_No one except-_

“Rey?”

_No, no it can’t be._

_I can take the torment of my family and the pain they caused and the horrible things I did to them. That I killed them. I can relive it a thousand times…._

Rey walked into the room cautiously and watched Ben with wide eyes, he could feel her reaching through the Dyad Force Bond trying to access his mental state.

_Please, I can’t handle her hurting me too. I can’t take that. Please._

_”Please, Rey.”_


	2. Hell Can’t Be Too Bad With You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Ben Realizes He’s Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Yeah I wrote, edited, and posted Ch2 within 20min of posting Ch1 😅 if you see any mistakes plz comment or DM me

“Rey?”

Kylo Ren had always seemed... larger. Perhaps it was his emotions which bled into the Force so strongly which led his presence to feel so massive and encompassing. Rey had always felt like the eye of a hurricane when standing in front of Kylo, but standing in front of Ben was different.

Ben Solo was not weak, but he was no storm. If Kylo Ren was a hurricane, Ben Solo had been a riptide. Slowly pulling you in deeper and deeper while the danger stayed hidden. Sure she had to swim a little harder, but it was nothing compared to weathering Kylo’s fury.

Now, Ben Solo looked small. Small on the bench and small in The Falcon, as if he was a child again despite his years and sorrows beyond them. His presence in the Force felt so small she grew even more concerned for his well being. He even sounded small.

“Please, Rey?”

Rey blinked at her name being called again.

“Ben.” She said softly. Her feet reverberated off the metal floor, Ben leaned back slightly with each step of her body towards his. His eyes lowered to her hands, held up in placation.

“Ben, it’s alright. You’re okay, you’re safe now.”

“I don’t deserve ‘safe’ and you know it.” He said blankly.

Rey paused, “You may not, but for the moment you can enjoy it.”

Ben looked in her eyes for understanding. Some sign that this vision of her would not betray him. “So where am I”, he asked.

Rey lowered her hands, “On The Falcon.”

“Why did I not become one with the Force? We killed the Sith, so I didn’t expect to join them at least but… this was-“

“What?” Rey asked, surprised. Ben looked up at her openly. “Ben, what do you remember from Exegol?”

Ben shivered slightly at the name, “I remember flying there to help defeat Palpatine. I remember fighting Troopers. I remember how scared you felt. I could feel your anger and pain and light through the Force.” He looked down, “I remember you rejecting Palpatine’s deal. Passing me Luke’s saber though the Dyad bond. I remember… coming to your side, and Palpatine draining us. I remember falling and the climb back up to the light.”

Tears began to fall down Ben’s face, “I remember you dying, holding you in my arms. For as many people as I have killed I had never done that, never felt that pain. It would have driven me to do unspeakable things, and made me think of my Mother. Made me remember your healing technique, so I gave my life force to you.”

“It worked,” Rey interrupted, seeing Ben was in no fit state to continue. “I kissed you.”

Ben smiled, and wiped some of the tears from his face. “Yes, it was a wonderful way to die.”

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of the ship. Rey stared. 

“What?”

“It’s okay,” Ben said quietly, “I know I died. I’m glad that you’re here, though. Hopefully this won’t all be torment and I can feel your presence again as I do now.”

Ben reached out for her hand. Rey looked at it, less than a foot from where his arm could reach. Finally, she took it. “Ben, you survived. You’re alive.”

Ben shook his head, “No, no. I deserved to die. It brought balance to The Force.”

Rey met his eyes again and sat on the edge of the bench, pulling Ben’s hand into her lap. “You passed out, Chewie and Lando came and got us. You’re okay. We both are.”

“Oh,” Ben said, shocked. “I think your friends may be disappointed, then.”


	3. The Room Where It Happened

Lando, Chewie, and Ben Solo sat at the table aboard The Falcon. Of all the crews to sit at that table, this was certainly one of the more tense ones. 

“We need a plan.” Rey said, standing across from the rounded bench. All three men simply stared at her.

Ben looked down at the floor, “I think my only option is exile. Most likely in secret.” He looked to Rey, “I hurt so many people. Some of them are bound to come after me for revenge. I won’t ever be welcome on a Resistance planet.”

“Ben, you redeemed yourself with The Force. You’re able to use powerful Light forces again. I truly believe people will understand if we can prove it to them.”

Lando put his arms on the table and leaned forward, “He can’t prove himself from inside a cell, which is where he’ll be if we return to base with him.”

“Can’t I tell him what he did? How he helped me kill Palpatine? Maker, I’ll say  _ he  _ killed Palpatine if it helps his case.” Rey said quickly.

Chewie roared, “ _ Why not give him credit for something else?” _

Lando held up a finger, “That’s a good idea Chewie. What about the First Order spy? We know they were very high up, most likely on the Supreme Council.

“It was General Hux.” Ben said, “I could feel it. He felt no guilt and felt no fear towards me, which was a sudden shift. A small peek in his mind allowed me to see it was he who sent intel to the Resistance in hopes of defeating me.”

Rey nodded, “Okay, Hux is dead. Who else knew he was the spy?”

“Only Chewie, Leia, and myself”

“Alright, then that’s our plan. We explain to the Resistance that Leia pulled you back to the Light, that you defected and became our spy, and that you fought with me in the final battle against Palpatine. You and I killed him on Exegol, together. And that Kylo Ren is dead.”

*cue star wars scene transition* XD

The Falcon landed back on Ajara at the Ajan Kloss base for the victory celebrations. Lando and Chewie got off immediately; strutting down the gangplank to shake hands and clap the backs of their fellow rebels.

Rey and Kylo sat on a bench in the mess hall of the Falcon. They sat side by side but not physically touching; however, they could feel each other’s Force presences pressing together.

“I think we should keep the Dyad bond to ourselves, for now.” Ben said slowly.

“I agree.” Rey said solemnly. “No reason to reveal that just yet.”

“They may believe I used it to control you, or spy on you.”

Rey was silent for a moment, “Do you fear that?”

“I used to.” Ben said slowly, “but now I think if there was an element of influence to the Dyad it went both ways.” He smiled, “and I’m certainly glad that you are stronger than I.”

Rey reached over and slid her hand into Ben’s. They felt the Force pulsing through their touching skin. The resounding beat of the Dyad openning and strengthening with their physical connection.

“At some point, I would like to do some more research on it. I am curious to how it will continue to grow now that we are- ...um,” Ben cut himself off.

“I am too.” Rey said, simply. Curious about the bond, excited to see it grow, and unsure of what they are to each other. “We have time to figure it out.”

Ben just smiled and looked down at their hands.

“For now, see if we can get you invited to the party.”

Rey walked out onto the gangplank with Ben trailing just behind her. As they walked down into view, a few faces turned to them. However the vast majority continued on with the celebration. Either too inebriated by alcohol and adrenaline to recognize him or those who did not know Kylo Ren’s true identity. Rey supposed many did not.

Rey pushed a small amount of cam through the Force to aid the crowd silencing. Rey walked up to the first group waiting at the end of the gangplank- a small reverie of pilots and mechanics including Hope. Rey walked up to them, again pushing calm into the group.

“This is Ben Solo. The First Order spy and the man who helped me defeat Palpatine.”

Now, Hope knew Ben Solo had become Kylo Ren. She may have been the only one in that group who knew. One of the other pilots reached over to shake Ben’s hand, who’s face lit up in shock.

Hope leaned over to Rey, “Kylo Ren?”

Rey looked intensely into her eyes, “He’s dead.”

Hope’s eyes glanced from Ben to Rey for a moment, “I’ll need to tell Poe... and Finn.”

Rey nodded, “I on my way to tell them. Would you like to come with us?”

After considering for a moment, Hope nodded. The three walked through the crowd, which was overjoyed to have Ray back. They may not have understood the battle she fought, but they knew she killed Palpatine. They clapped Ben’s shoulders and shook his hand too as he limped towards the base, not needing to know who he was to assume he was a rebel returning from the battle.

Once inside the base, Rey turned to a soldier and asked for a medical droid to be sent to her immediately. The soldier nodded and went to submit the request on his tablet.

Poe and Finn ran up to Rey once they saw her, she began running towards them as well. They wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders and for a moment they revelled in the peace which everyone could feel.

This was short-lived.

Finn opened his eyes first, which landed squarely on Ben’s form. He jumped back and pulled his blaster. Poe felt the man tense up underneath him and retreated just as quickly, he followed his compatriot’s eyes to Ben and raised his blaster as well.

“Why is he here?” Finn asked Rey, motioning with his blaster for Hope to step away from him. She moved away and then scattered back into the party crowd which was starting to notice the commotion.

Rey put her hand on the blaster, resisting the urge to use the Force to make this easier. “Not here,” she told Finn quietly.

Poe looked at her and nodded. He lowered his blaster to his side, still aimed at the former Sith lord. “Let’s go talk in the General’s office,” he grabbed Ben’s arm tight and walked him over to the office.

All Ben could think was how much the Base felt of his mother. Her Force signature was everywhere, but so much stronger in this room. “This was her office,” he said quietly.

Rey looked at Ben suddenly, kindred mourning in her eyes.

“Yes,” said Poe curtly. “And I’d rather not execute her son in it so why don’t you explain to me what Kylo Ren is doing in my base.”

“He was the First Order spy, and helped me destroy Palpatine and all the Sith.”

“Well that’s not true,” Finn said. He raised his blaster back up to Ben’s chest, “General Hux was the spy.”

“I know,” said Ben. “I was also giving sensitive information to Rey, through the Force.”  _ Not completely a lie,  _ Ben thought.

“Besides if he had helped you destroy all the Sith he would have killed himself too.” Finn said.

Rey was shocked, “He saved my life.”

The boys finally looked away from Ben to stare at Rey. They looked in her eyes, hoping to find the truth there.

“He saved my life, many times. On Starkiller base, on Kijimi, and on Exegol. He gave his life force to bring me back.”

“Bring you back?” Finn whispered.

“She died.” Ben said softly. “She died fighting Palpatine, but… I couldn’t let that happen. So I used her healing technique to share my life force with her.”

Poe and Finn looked to each other, debating what to do.

“I do not deserve redemption, even after defeating Darth Sideous and saving Rey. I know this. I will live with the pain and the destruction I caused for the rest of my life. I only ask… that I be allowed to live that fate and try to heal the wounds I caused. Bring balance to the Force.”

Poe sighed, “It’s always about balance, isn’t it?”

Finn looked to Poe, “I don’t like it,” then to Rey, “but I trust you. If you believe he deserves to be forgiven, I’ll try.”

Rey looked between the two men, acknowledging the trust they were placing in her. She could feel Ben’s rising anxiety through the Dyad, and looked to him. His eyes searching her face,  _ could she truly forgive me? Could she spare me? _

“I do. I have forgiven him already.” Rey said finally. She pushed a final wave of calm through the Force, hoping to help her friends accept the decision or explain their objections without violence or anger.

Poe nodded, and reached into his desk for a keycard. Finn stepped closer to Rey and said, “I trust you, but I don’t trust him. If he hurts anyone I swear I will kill him where he stands.”

“Do you promise?”

Finn turned to Ben, who was too far across the room to have possibly heard him. “What?”

Ben looked at Finn, nothing but seriousness present in his expression. “Do you promise to kill me if I hurt anyone ever again? Including and especially Rey?” At that, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the former Sith.

“Please,” said Ben. “Please I can’t hurt her. I will not hurt anyone else. Not ever again… promise me.”

Finn nodded, “I swear it.”

Ben bowed his head towards Finn solemnly before training his eyes back on Rey. She looked at him softly, so different from everyone else.

_ Welcome home. _ he thought to himself, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you appreciated the Hamilton reference comment below, I’ll do more 😂
> 
> Also I promise after this we’ll have cute Dyad shenanigans and mishaps because I think somewhat-uncontrollable teleportation has so many possibilities!


	4. Celebratory Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the plot intro, Welcome to Fluffville!
> 
> Quick catch-up: Rey brought Ben back, he is reluctantly allowed in the base under 24hr watch and can’t leave his quarters without Rey. This is very convenient for them and the plot. 😜

Meditating is the way of the Force. It is not exclusive to the Light or Dark, so when Ben asks for suggestions on where to meditate Rey is not surprised.

It had been a week since she brought Ben to the Resistance Base. A few more people had questioned Ben’s presence, so a protocol had been put in place that he was to be accompanied by Rey whenever not in his quarters. She came and got him for breakfast each morning, and they played games or trained until dark. His quarters were surveilled but not guarded, mostly due to the fact everyone knew he could escape if he really wanted to. Most of the people who grew up with Ben before he left to train with Luke greeted him and even forgave him. There was a rumour going around that everyone forgiving him was Leia’s grace in action, especially after the funeral yesterday.

Rey led Ben to the section of jungle where Leia would train her. They could both feel Leia’s Force signature hanging in the trees and soil. They kept walking, needing a more neutral spot.

Eventually they arrived at a clearing. Rey lowered herself to the ground and crossed her legs. Ben followed suit, sitting about six feet away facing her. With the Dyad connection he felt mere inches from her. 

He closed his eyes. He could feel her breath on his skin. He felt her hands on her knees, and moved his to match hers. Rey relaxed her knees a little more, lowering them to fit Ben’s posture.

The pair began to steadily rise from the ground as they tuned into each other and the Force. They could feel the Force around them, flowing in circles between them. They felt matter being pulled into the Force circles from the ground. Their minds and thoughts flowed together, allowing thoughts to rise and pass. 

The rocks passed along the circles, connecting their force spheres. They flowed from over Rey’s right shoulder, then traveled through the Dyad where their Force signatures melted together and arrived below Ben’s left knee. They went over his back and his left shoulder and floated back towards Rey’s right knee. Their path crossed in the middle, creating infinity symbols in the air around them.

The pair listened to the hum of the Force, and felt it tying them together. By the time they finally opened their eyes the shadows had all moved several inches.

“Is that supposed to happen?”

Rey and Ben both open their eyes suddenly, look at each other. They fall to the ground, landing on their feet and turning to the intruder. Suddenly they’re standing less than a foot away from each other, Ben slightly in front of Rey.

Finn draws back with his hands up, “Woah! Woah!”

Rey takes a deep breath and relaxes. Ben still feels tense as he slowly lowers his hand from Anakin’s saber on his belt. Rey feels his hesitancy and without thinking reaches her hand and places it on Ben’s shoulder. As her hand lowers onto his shoulder his shoulders follows the movement and relax underneath her. Their breathing still matches from their meditation.

“What is it, Finn?”

Finn looks playfully offended, “Really? ‘What is it?’ You sure this guy isn’t influencing you?” Finn smiled, Ben did not. Ben turned and walked towards the woods, trying to give them some privacy. Though she knew he could hear everything unless she blocked the bond, Finn didn’t know that.

“No, he’s not.” Rey said seriously. “Though I am sorry I haven’t been around more, since Ben can only be out of his quarters with me I’ve been giving him tours and having him help me repair The Falcon.”

“Well maybe you can join Poe, Hope, and I for dinner tonight?”

Rey felt a surge of anger, jealousy. It took a few seconds for her to realize it was coming across the Dyad bond not from her. 

“Ben’s not invited, though.”

“Well… no it’s just, we wanted some time with just you. You know?”

Rey nodded, understanding her friends’ wariness to accept Ben. They couldn’t be expected to be comfortable around him yet.

Rey opened the Dyad and moved her arm in a small motion she knew Finn wouldn’t notice, but Ben would feel softly soothing his hand several yards away.

“I’ll come to the dinner, but I should bring Ben some food so I can’t stay too long.”

“Great!” Finn started bounce-walking backwards, a habit of his when he’s excited. “I’ll see you later, right Rey?”

“Yeah?” Rey said slowly, “I just said that?”

“I know I just- nevermind” Finn shouted back and he sprinted back to Base.

Rey felt a pulse in the Force and suddenly Ben was behind her right side, “You know he’s planning something?”

Rey shook her head, “I don’t know, it’s probably just another victory dinner. I haven’t been to many of the celebrations. He probably just wants to make sure I get my share of the ‘fun’.”

Ben leaned his head down to her shoulder and kissed the top of it. 

“I hope you enjoy dinner.”

“I probably won’t, let’s train now.”

They moved to a spot a bit farther from the base, not wanting to be seen experimenting.

“Alright let’s see how long we can last today,” Rey called out. She pulled a small round ball from her backpack. Ben was already walking off in the other direction. Once he got about ten yards away he turned and readied his stance.

The pair concentrated, the Force pulling them closer together. Despite being far apart they could feel and see each other’s faces as if they were inches apart. Rey opened her eyes and nodded, and Ben followed suit. They could feel each other’s motions and thoughts. Rey tossed the ball a few feet in front of her where it vanished.

The ball reappeared a few feet in front of Ben, where he easily caught it. The pair smiled, feeling the Dyad ripple between them. Ben tossed back the ball and Rey had to step forward a little and caught it low.

“You throw like a girl,” she joked.

Ben rolled his eyes, “How has that phrase not gotten old yet? It’s incredibly offensive to women.”

Rey just laughed and threw him back the ball. Eventually they moved to play with trees in between them, feeling the motion and estimating where the ball would be and how far it would go. Testing their ability to use the Bond and how quickly they could react.

The ball never hit the ground.

——

Rey and Ben walked back home an hour later. Ben always enjoyed her company for as long as he had it, despite being able to feel her every minute of every day. She grabbed his hand at the door and squeezed it to say goodbye. 

With the Dyad Bond, they never needed many words to communicate. They knew the feelings they shared and could almost always feel each other’s emotions as easily as one would feel the temperature of the air. A little bit of conscious concentration when the emotions were temperate, and without choice when they were extreme.

Rey walked away, heading back to the refresher to take a shower before dinner. Since Finn probably planned a more intimate (if rambunctious) dinner with friends, she figured it’d be best to not have the forest’s and Ben’s scent so heavily on her.

Rey turned the corner to the mess hall, and realized it was dark. She felt tension in the Force, and suddenly wished she had brought her saber. 

_There’s hardly any enemies left, who could be here?_

“Hello?” She called out.

No answer.

Rey walked into the room, turning slowly on her heel. She could feel many presences in the room, though they may be rebels in the room beyond them. Rey heard footsteps behind her and felt a shot of panic go through her mind.

The lights came on suddenly, increasing her confusion and adrenaline. She reached out to Ben without thinking, and he responded immediately sensing her turbulent emotions. The Force pulsed around her as loud voiced rang,

“Surprise!!!”

Ben appeared suddenly at her side in nothing but x-wing sweatpants and Luke’s saber in hand. Looking for the reason for Rey’s panic. Everyone backed up as far as they could, though as soon as he saw the situation Ben deactivated the saber and placed it on the nearest table.

“No no no! It’s fine! I’m sorry!” He said, trying to soothe everyone but still feeling confusion and panic coming from Rey.

He turned to Rey, deciding to deal with one problem at a time. “Rey! Hey, there’s a thing people do where they surprise you with a party to show they appreciate you.”

“Why not just tell me?” Rey said, shooting an accusatory glare at Finn over Ben’s shoulder.

Ben placed his hands softly on her shoulders, drawing her eyes back to his, “I don’t know, just… everything’s okay though. You’re safe.”

Rey took a deep calming breath when his hands made contact with her, her body relaxing as she exhaled. Ben started to glance around at everyone as he lowered his arms, realizing he was still shirtless

“Hey, uh, everyone.” he said sheepishly, “uh, I’m sure we can explain this later but… I’m going to go put some clothes on.” Ben gestured at the door, made eye contact again with Rey, then scuttled out the door looking nothing like the confident Kylo Ren who used to barrell across his ship knowing he could destroy it with just a thought.

Finn, Poe, and BB-8 came up to Rey before anyone else could.

“So, that happen often?” Poe said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Rey rolled her eyes, “It’s complicated, and when it does we’re always clothed” she punches his good arm playfully.

“Rey, this is serious, can he teleport now? How are people supposed to feel safe?” Finn asked.

“He can only come to me. It’s part of the… force-bond we share, we think.” She answered slowly.

BB-8 let out a series of beeps and chirps.

“Yes that means I can also appear next to him.”

“Huh, okay.” Finn said slowly, “Somehow I feel there’s more.”

Rey nodded, “There is, but…” she glanced around to the rest of the rebels, the anxiety and fear very evident in the air even to non-force wielders, “...can we discuss that another time?”

Poe nodded and used his hand to cut Finn off before he could protest, “Sure thing, Rey. If you can just assure people they’re safe now.”

“Sure.”

After almost an hour of assuring people that Ben can’t teleport anywhere he wants, that he can only go to “other Jedi” (to hopefully draw attention away from their Bond), Rey was exhausted and ready to see Ben again. Her feet felt the ghost of exhaustion, she knew Ben must have been pacing since he left to get dressed.

Time to decide what to tell Poe and Finn about the Dyad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for Dyad mishaps or shenanigans comment below!


	5. Defeated By a Game of Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For extra couple cuteness please imagine the wrench scene being done as a montage set to a playful love tune.

Ultimately, the couple decided to tell Rey’s friends (almost) everything they knew about the Dyad Bond. That they had a mental bridge, could easily speak telepathically over any distance, and could teleport things to each other. They told them they could sense each other’s emotions.

They debated, but decided they needed to be honest in order to earn the trust of the rebels.

They told Poe, Finn, and BB-8 that they had been experiencing the bond since Starkiller Base. They had been communicating in varying degrees since that day. And finally, that they had grown fond of each other and eventually in love.

Finn didn’t believe it. And although he yielded eventually, Ben thinks he is still in denial. 

The protocol concerning Ben’s presence in the base was… probably still in effect? No one was really sure anymore. Rey and Ben went everywhere together more out of habit and a desire to be together versus anything else. The only major change is that Ben would typically leave his quarters and walk to meet Rey somewhere. 

They didn’t have comms, but Ben always knew exactly where she was. Most on the base was divided between thinking this was romantic or freakish. Poe and Finn knew how they did it, and weren’t sure how to feel about the connection.

Today was a fairly routine day on the base:

Ben Solo woke in his small quarters. He woke with a start, as he did every morning for the past ten years. Laying back down, he began to search for her signature. He closed his eyes and lay against the pillow.

He felt the hum of the machines. The ebb and flow of the Force energy in the base. The sharp crackling of sparking electrical tools. Soft even breath. The pull of hair bands holding three buns in place against her scalp. The weight of the tool in her hand, in his hand.

Ben opened his eyes and looked at a wrench in his hand. He felt her annoyance surge through their bond, as he sat the wrench down on the side table. Ben got up to put on some pants and a grey wool shirt. As he was pulling up his socks he felt a pulse through the Force just in time to see the wrench vanish.

Ben smiled,  _ So that’s how it is. _

He walked around his room, tuning back into the Force and seeing Rey’s surroundings. She wasn’t blocking his vision, so she must be up for this game too. He saw the wrench sitting on a cart next to her workstation and grabbed it, pulling it to his room through the Dyad. 

Rey rolled her eyes as Ben’s smug feelings touched her mind through the bond. She didn’t even look at where she’d left the wrench. Rey moved away from the ship and stood still in the circle of carts.

The wrench appeared in the air next to her head. Effortlessly she shot her hand out to catch it as it fell and she tossed it towards one of the toolboxes. The loud bang Finn was expecting never came- it never landed.

“C-3PO, you’ve lived with Jedi’s for decades. Do you know what she’s doing?” Finn asked. He turned his head to see C-3PO staring at Rey with his head angled. 

“Unfortunately not, Master Finn. Though I do believe it has something to do with Master Solo.”

“Why do you say that?”, Finn asked automatically.

“She only smiled like that with Master Solo.” C-3PO said, “Just like Master Ani would when he was able to talk to Senator Amidala.”

Finn paused and slowly turned his head towards C-3PO. “Are you saying she loves him?”

“I do not have enough information to make that assumption, Master Finn. No one does... except them.”

Back in his quarters, Ben was laughing. Neither really had to guess where the wrench would appear, since they could see and feel the other. He took in the open area in front of his bed, raising his hands to catch the metal tool and toss it back to Rey.

Rey stood in the circle, turning and spinning with ease to catch and return the metal tool. They had given up on the pretense of playing keep-away, now just trying to make the catches more difficult. 

Finally Rey tossed the wrench up several yards up in the air, waiting for Ben to pull it to his room. Ben smiled at her and stepped to the side. Rey looked at him, her eyes widened just before the wrench began to fall back towards the ground. 

She looked up, and Finn stepped forward realizing what was about to happen. He knocked over a container of bolts, further distracting Rey. Before he could shout, he saw Ben appearing behind her.

Ben came barrelling through the Dyad, wrapped his arms around Rey, and pushed them both to the ground landing on their sides. The heavy wrench hit the ground with a huge CLANK CLAng clang. The other mechanics and pilots in the hanger, many of whom had been too wrapped up in their own work to see the strange Force game being played, now stared at the pair on the floor.

Rey started laughing, and then Ben started laughing. 

Finn decided it was the most alien thing he had heard in all the galaxy.

Finally, the general noise of the hanger bay resumed as people got back to their projects. Ben and Rey had rolled away from each other, only their forearms crossing on the gangplank of The Falcon as they both caught their breath.

“It’s been too long since I laughed,” Ben said, smiling as he continued. “I worried I may be out of practice.”

Rey leaned over to kiss Ben’s cheek, “Well, I would be a horrible judge of that.” 

Rey sat up and looked straight at Finn.

_ Oh shoot. _

_ Um. _

_ Say something. Anything, man! _

“Probably like riding a bike?”

The pair tilted their heads simultaneously and asked together, “A what?”

_ Uh…  _ “Nevermind”, Finn decided. No point in educating them on ancestral human entertainment right now. “What’s up?”

Ben shook his head, Rey spoke up “I was working on the Falcon. Want to lend a hand?”

“Yes, you should join us.” Ben said, raising his hand towards Finn. Despite being in the man’s company for several weeks now, Finn still struggled when Ben used the Force. He was just sensitive enough to recognize the signature.

The bolts which Finn had spilled all across the floor gathered themselves and floated gently back into the toolbox. 

Ben picked up the wrench he and Rey had been playing with, “If you want to stop feeling so nervous around me, it might help if you got to know me. I know I don’t deserve that, but…” both men’s eyes drifted to Rey’s retreating form, “but she deserves to have good friends. I do not intend to push you and her apart.” He finished solemnly.

Ben held the wrench out to Finn by the head, an olive branch.

Finn grasped the handle of the wrench and took a deep breath, “Let’s get to it then.”

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER:   
  


Finn’s laughter filled the tight hallway, “I don’t understand how you are both so bad at this game.”

Ben scowled at him while Rey simply smiled. “You know, we do perfectly well on our own. Maybe the problem is you!” she yelled as she missed the ball for the tenth time. She picked up the ball and tossed it away from Finn to the empty space on her left without looking.

The ball reappeared far to her right, past Finn and past Ben. Ben caught it without problem, but when he tossed it to Finn he overshot and Rey had to catch it with the Force.

“Hey! I said no cheating!” Finn yelled gleefully before turning to Ben, “The great Leader of the First Order defeated by a force-free game of catch! Ha!” Finn tossed the ball to Rey, who caught it just barely.

“Don’t get any great ideas FN! I could still hang you up by your ankles with a mere flick of the wrist!” Ben yelled back jokingly, grinning like a fool. Like a child who had never led armies, never destroyed entire planets. He turned to catch the ball from the Dyad.

“Is this what you two do in the woods all day?” Finn asked as he caught the ball from Ben.

“Amongst other things.” Ben replied quickly, too quickly to think about the possible implications of this statement. He felt the blush creeping up Rey’s cheeks long before it was visible to anyone else.

“Wait! Rey I didn’t- I wasn’t-“

Finn thought for a moment he was going to be sick, then realized this whole thing was too funny to be revolting. “Really! Ben Solo! Way to kiss and tell!”

Rey turned to glare at Finn, “Finn.”

“Man! Maybe being a Jedi wouldn’t be so bad after all,” Finn laughed.

Suddenly Rey was standing in front of Ben, one hand on her hip and the other in his face. “I don’t think Finn needs to hear about-“

“Oh, Finn definitely does not!” Finn shouts over to the couple. Somehow still smiling.

_ So what if he’s weird and dark sometimes. Rey is foo. And he gets her, in a way no one else can. Rey’s the most guarded person I’ve ever met, and she’s let his man in her head! Inside her sacred mental space, let me see and feel her emotions. _

Finn watched as the couple argued and watched as Ben’s ears began to turn red from embarrassment.  _ She’s happy with him. And even though he doesn’t deserve her, she deserves him. She’s earned this happiness ten times over. _

Finn realized the couple had stopped speaking. He turned, expecting to see them walking away or staring at him. Instead, they stood as if they were still talking. 

_ They probably still are,  _ Finn realizes. He turns to walk away, but hears two voices calling him back perfectly in sync.

“Thank you, Finn.” They said in unison.

Ben nodded, “I had fun.”

Finn shrugged, “I may never forgive Kylo Ren, but you’re pretty cool Ben Solo.”

Rey could not contain her expression at the surge of gratitude and elatedness which hummed through the Dyad bind. Finn nodded to her, and retreated back to his quarters.

_ “Among other things”? Really Ben?,  _ Rey thought to Ben.

Ben turned to face her, she could feel his embarrassment and sorrow at causing her unpleasantness.

Rey exhaled and felt her forgiveness push through the bond, watching the physical reaction of Ben relaxing his shoulders and back.

_ Why don’t we get back to those other things, hm? _

Ben flushed again at Rey’s thoughts, but hesitated before speaking this time. “Training?” he asked softly.

Rey grinned mischievously at him, pushing the ball into his chest hard. “Training.”


	6. I’m Not Him Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a bed clique because I live for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING! (You’ve been warned.)

Ben never felt alone anymore. 

His quarters, however empty and cold, never felt lonely or isolated. As he lay on his bed, he closed his eyes and explored the Force around him. He could feel his aura and he could feel Rey’s. He felt the bed against her back and the chill settling on the exposed skin of her stomach.

Ben tried to picture her quarters. He tried to envision the walls and desk, the box containing his mother’s saber and Rey’s new gold one. He turned and focused on the wall. He felt the ground beginning to form under his feet and let go a little.

_Not trying to sneak into her bedroom, just trying to…_

_What?_ Rey thought to him.

Ben sat up to face her, his bed now warping into the section of the room opposite her bed. He smiled, _I was trying to turn up the environment controls in here. You’re freezing._

Rey rolled her eyes, _I am not._

Ben pulled on the Dyad and both grinned a little wider at the feeling, _I can feel it. You know they have these things called blankets? You should get one._

_They didn’t have blankets on Jakku. It was always so hot. Why would anyone want to sleep underneath something warm?_

_Because, like you right now, they’re cold._

A sly feeling began to bleed through the Bond towards Ben, _Why don’t you come warm me up then?_

Ben flushed and lost focus, reappearing in his room and feeling a little embarrassed. Rey and he had been becoming more and more affectionate over the past two months since he moved into the base. Neither of them were accustomed to physical affection, after living alone in cruel environments for so many years.

After all, they both intimately _knew_ how they felt about each other. They knew the effect they had on each other because they could feel it. They had absolutely nothing to prove and finally felt they had time, so they were in no rush to push their boundaries.

_I’m sorry, Ben. I made you uncomfortable and I regret saying anything._

_I don’t regret it. You surprised me._

Ben felt her guilt creeping, _A good kind of surprise._

Ben laid back down on the bed, and focused on Rey again. She was uneasy and conflicted. She was worried about him. He focused on her signature, picturing her room and pulling her bed into focus.

She felt his presence before he appeared on the bed next to her, his room still behind him as they connected.

Ben smiled up at her, “Here, lay down. I’ll stay for as long as you want.”

Rey hesitated for a moment before leaning back until she was flat against her mattress. Ben turned towards her onto his side, and settled his arm loosely over her above her hips. Rey sucked in a tight breath, feeling his presence around her.

Ben’s mind was not as turbulent. He maintained calm breathing and meditative thoughts. He tried to exude that calm feeling to help Rey to relax. Feeling this calm, Rey quickly matched his breathing and relaxed at his side. She tucked her head against his shoulder and listened to his breathing. She could smell the soap in his hair and the faint scent of sweat lingering on his skin.

Rey felt herself beginning to drift off, and felt Ben beginning to fade. Half asleep already, she turned onto her side and grabbed his soft tunic firmly. When she looked up his room was gone, having sufficiently pulled him to her through the Force. 

_Stay,_ she thought.

“Always”, he whispered into her hair. He kissed her head and held her a little tighter. She moved her arms so one was holding his tunic and the other was wrapped around his waist. The pair drifted off to the sound of their even breathing and slowing heart beats, feeling each other’s warmth and presence envelope them.

* * *

Kissing Rey was always a new experience. Ben didn’t think it could ever become boring. He felt her lips moving softly against his, felt her body leaning up to press against his.

_Please, Ben_

His arms moved from her face to her shoulders. He could feel her warmth against the cool metal of the chair. He could feel her body squirming and shaking.

_Please, please I need you!_

Ben used the force to push against her arms and shoulders. He could feel the sweat against her skin and her heartbeat beating faster and harder. His hands trailed down her arm to where thick metal bands wrapped around her wrist.

_Please, Ben! You have to come get me!_

He pulled back quickly, _what?_

Rey sounded panicked now, _You have to save me from Kylo Ren!_

Ben froze and stared at her. He saw nothing but fear in her eyes. His arm raised, ready to penetrate her mind.

_BEN!,_ she screamed in her mind. On the outside, she looked as determined as she had been when they first met on Starkiller base.

He began to use the Force to push into her mind. He could feel the strainful push in his mind as well, her pain becoming his. 

“No! I can’t do this!”

Rey looked at him, sorrowful anger in her eyes now “You are, though. You hurt me.”

His mother’s blue force ghost appeared behind Rey, “You’ll always hurt her.”

Ben continued trying to lower his hand, Kylo’s hand, and stop what he’s doing to Rey.

“If you’re two halves of the same whole,” his Uncle’s voice rang out behind him, “which one do you really think you are? Creation or destruction? Light or Dark?”

Kylo began to cry, he couldn’t pull his hand away. Rey started to groan from the effort of keeping him out.

“Your father would be ashamed of you. He was ashamed, before you killed him.” Rey said sadly.

Tears ran down Kylo’s face. He gasped for breath and felt exhausted. The scene warped into the bridge where he faced Han Solo. Rey stood in front of him, his hand wrapped around his deactivated lightsaber.

_No. No, no, please. Please I- I can’t,_ Ben pleaded.

“But you did.” Rey says calmly. 

The saber activates and goes through her, she dies quickly in front of him. She looks as she did on Exegol; cold and lifeless. The hold on him released, and Ben cradles her body towards him and holds her as he did before.

“Please, please Rey. No, I- I can’t do this anymore. I’m not him- I’m not-“

* * *

“KYLO!” Ben woke with a start. His breath was coming in short gasps and his body was coated in sweat, he absently felt Rey’s hands running up and down his arms to soothe him but he couldn’t yet process the feeling. 

Rey waited quietly for his reality to come into focus, “Ben?”

Ben ran his hands over his face and hair, wiping away the tears and sweat, “Yeah, I’m, uh, I’m okay.” 

Rey leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to exude a calm balance but failing.

Ben gave a weak smile, “You should work on your mindfulness.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “You’re one to talk.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Ben? I can still feel your fear.”

Ben sighed, and took a moment to collect his thoughts. When he spoke again he sounded like Kylo did when their bond first connected them, neutral and steady but fighting the emotions tearing him apart beneath, “I am afraid I may hurt you again. He... He haunts my dreams, the man I used to be. The _monster_ I used to be.”

Rey nodded against his skin, “You know what it is to hurt the people you love, Ben. And it tore you apart. You will not make the same mistake again. The darkness has nothing to tempt you with now. I truly believe you will not hurt me, Ben Solo.”

Tears ran down Ben’s face again, but Rey could feel the relief of her words sweep over him and relieve his fears.

“And besides, if you ever tried Finn promised to kill you.” Rey said lightly as she laid back on the bed. She watched as Ben’s shoulders shook as he silently wiped the fresh tears from his cheeks.

“We both know I could crush him.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. He’s fairly resourceful.” Rey said, smiling now.

Ben laid back down next to her, “Well, I suppose we can sleep peacefully then.” 

Rey squeezed Ben against her chest, pulling his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder. She kissed the top of his head softly. They lay in bed half-conscious for a few more hours until the sun came up.

When they went to breakfast, Poe Dameron was already awake and looking none too happy to be so. Once he saw the tired couple walking in he motioned for Rey to come over. Ben squeezed her hand briefly and went to go get them some food.

“Hey Rey,” Poe smiled up at her.

“Hey. Everything okay?”

“I guess I should ask you that. I heard that someone screamed Kylo Ren’s name into the night. Quite the scandal for us bored Rebels.” Poe laughed before adorning a false serious look, “Not sure we can handle a jealous Jedi around here.” He began chuckling again in earnest.

A bright blush creeped up Rey’s neck and cheeks. Poe’s eyes widened, “Unless it was you!”

Rey opened her mouth to protest but Poe leaned closer to continue, “What, you two got some kinky role-play stuff going on? I’ve heard he can choke people with the Force, that get you going Rey-Rey?”

Ben sensed Rey’s utter horror at that (both the new nickname and the suggestion) and quickly arrived at her side, “Ready?”

“Oh I’d say so” Poe said, smugly raising his glass of juice to his lips.

They’re not sure which (or if both) of them did it, but Poe’s glass tipped too far and spilled all over his white shirt and jacket. The pair walked away without another word and smiled at Poe’s stuttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does everyone have their minds in the gutter in this fic! Lol definitely not a reflection of the author :p


	7. The Game is Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game of sabacc, dead name triggering, and a breakthrough in the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been so patient and I promise I did not forget you!!! I may have one or two more chapters in me for this fic, so please enjoy!
> 
> LOCKDOWN UPDATE: End of spring semester kicked my alien booty but I’m back on the case and ready to write! Expect something soon!

Sabaac was an old, old game. Few knew how to play anymore, but those who did stood by it. Lando being one of these advocates, many of the rebels knew how to play.

Ben Solo had learned from his father. He had been told endless stories of how his old man beat the great Lando Calrissian and won The Millenium Falcon.

Kylo Ren banned the game through his empire. He had his men destroy any cards they found.

Now, his other half was begging to play. (Mentally, anyway. Rey didn’t beg for anything.)

Hmm, that looks interesting.

Didn’t you have Sabaac on Jakku?

Rey looked over to Ben, How I explain that few had enough to survive gambling since we worked so hard for the rations we had?

“Just like that.” Ben said.

Finn stared between the two, “You have got to stop doing that.”

Why?, Ben thought immediately.

Rey smiled and touched his arm softly, “Sorry Finn. We don’t mean to leave you out of the conversation. Honestly half the time we’re not even trying to have a conversation.”

“It’s okay, can’t tell you that I understand but I know it must be difficult having someone else in your head all the time.” Finn nudged Rey with his elbow, “especially this one?”

Ben raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You think her worse than me?”

Finn smiled, “She’s a little less tactful. Can’t imagine you mentally curse us out anymore, but I’d bet Rey’s a little less well mannered mentally.” He laughed with Ben at that.

Without cause, Ben suddenly raised his eyebrows again and put his hand on Rey’s shoulder, “Rey! That’s quite rude. You should be nice to your friend!”

Rey turned red with embarrassment, “I didn’t think anything that time!”

“That time?”, Finn grinned.

Little bastard.

Ben smiled, “She was thinking how she’d like to learn to play sabacc.”

“Really?” Poe asked, leaning over from the card table he sat at.

Rey glared at Ben, Just because you can feel my emotions doesn’t mean you have to share them. Despite her words both of them could feel that there was no anger behind them.

“Oh, but I know this'll be so much fun!” Ben said.

Poe smiled, “Besides, Rey, we’re only playing with candies right now.

“And I can show you how,” Ben offered.

“Oh no, no, no! No way am I playing with a Jedi, much less Han Solo’s kid.”

The words echoed in Ben’s head, A Jedi. Han Solo’s kid. Is that how they think of me? It’s only been a few months since Kylo Ren “died”. Am I truly just Ben Solo to them again?

I killed Ben Solo, though. Kylo Ren killed him.

You’re not Kylo anymore. Not ever again.

I still don’t think I deserve to be Ben Solo again either. I killed my father. As much as I would like to believe otherwise, Kylo Ren was not some other being that took me over. I was him. I am him, just… better, redeemed. I don’t deserve-

“Look if you’re gonna get all misty-eyed about it I’ll let you teach Rey for the first round.” Poe said, his tone dripping with snark but his eyes were kind and understanding.

Ben smiled, “I’d like that. Thanks.”

Ben and Rey sat down together at the sabacc table, facing Poe.

———-

Rey had bowed out before game three when the stakes were raised. Ben had decided to keep playing, which was allowed since he and Rey hadn’t been amazing in the previous rounds.

Rey sat on a bar stool behind the table, she could see Ben’s cards and the laps of two others on his right and left. The female mechanic on his right was the only one she could see the cards of, and because of this she had blocked their mental connection to prevent any accidental cheating.

However, the man one person to the left of Ben had other ideas. He had two cards sitting in his lap and just as he pulled it up to play it she released the force bond and grabbed the card with the force.

The man was confused as he couldn't move the card, then suddenly it disappeared. He looked up and around the room to see it floating above his head.

“Kylo!”, the man shouted.

Ben’s body jumped slightly and he immediately saw the card above the man's head, a blaring sign that he had been caught cheating.

“That’s not me, sir.”

Rey smiled and spun the card a little, then raised her hand to make it float back down to be in front of the man’s chest.

Poe held a neutral expression, “Come on Tien, you know we like a fair game.”

“If you liked a fair game why’d you invite him?” gesturing to Ben, “He can probably stack cards all he wants with the Force!”

Ben fixed a neutral expression, “I could but I wouldn’t. I prefer to play fair.”

“Since when does Kylo Ren play fair?”

Ben’s emotions spiked in five different directions, while his expression and body language didn’t change, Rey's certainly did. Poe knew of the bond and knew this is it manifesting.

“Tien I think you’ve had enough tonight. You were the one cheating, so would you let us finish the game without you?”

“You’re kicking me out? We let Kylo freaking Ren stay here and-“

“Call him that one more time!” Rey shouted, standing up from her bar stool.

Ben stood and turned to her, one hand up in a calming motion, “Rey, don’t.”

The room all watched in silence for a moment, unsure of how to respond to their old enemy trying to calm their honored hero.

Tien finally scuffed, “Fine, I’ll go.” and quickly scurried from the room. The cards he’d palmed sat on his chair for all to see.

Poe walked over to the couple as people began to chat again, “Sorry about him, Ben. He lost a lot in the war, and was always poorly tempered.”

“It’s alright, I do not expect anyone to forgive me much less everyone.”

“Still,” Poe sighed, “You did a lot of good for the rebellion in the end, we wouldn’t have won without you. Rey wouldn’t be here without you. I’ll see what I can do to honor you in a tactful way, maybe if enough people act as and see that you’re accepted then you actually will be.”

Rey and Ben spoke simultaneously, “Thank you Poe, but don’t go to any extra lengths.”

Poe’s eyes grew wary, “Um, gotta be honest that’s a little freaky.”

Rey and Ben spoke again, “We know, we’re not trying to-“

They cut short and looked at each other.

Ben spoke alone this time, “The bond is getting stronger, connecting our minds to the point we’re so in sync we act as one.” Why?

Rey answered aloud, “Probably because we’re more in sync physically.”

“Oh are you now?” Poe said, trying to diffuse some tension.

Both rolled their eyes before Rey spoke again, “We’ve had roughly identical schedules since you came here because of the accompaniment protocol. We eat together, we train together, we meditate together.” We’ve been sleeping at the same time in the same bed most nights.

Ben nodded, “We’re so in sync we’re literally syncing.”

Poe processed this for a moment before speaking up, “Well I’m sure Finn and I would be happy to accompany Ben around some days so you can get some distance. After all, we don’t want you two to fuse together or something!”

Ben spoke seriously, “I do not think that is possible, though I do think some time apart would be healthy for us. I don’t know how the bond could affect us this close.”

Poe responded, “Finn mentioned C3-PO saying something about how your bond is like Anikins and Padme’s? I don’t know if it’s the same thing but maybe he has some knowledge on it.”

My grandfather had a force bond to Padmè?, Ben thought.

“I mean it makes sense, they were also very complementary halves and they were apart for long stretches of time. I bet they found a way to talk to each other, or at least feel each other’s presence while they were apart. It may not have been like our Bond but it may help us understand it.”

Poe smiled, happy to be helpful in something so far outside his understanding. “So Ben I’ll meet you for breakfast tomorrow? ‘Round 10?”

Ben smiled, “sounds good, Dameron.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague written outline of where this is going and plenty of inspiration so please subscribe to get the future chapters. I promise they’ll be coming soon, one or two every 24hrs


End file.
